RWBY:Nightmare
by Templar assassin
Summary: an outbreak has happened in Remnant and team RWBY is caught in the middle of it in there quest for survival they'll learn how to kill these new infected monsters
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Nightmare

It was a normal day in Vale at least that's what team RWBY thought as the four girls thought. As they walked through down town they noticed no one was there "where is everyone" Blake asks "I don't know usually people are out and about at this time especially during the Vital Festival" Weiss says. After a few minutes of looking they star to hear gunshots the four run to the source of the shots. They come around a corner they see a large group of people trying to climb a wall and men were shooting down at them from the top of the wall. One man looks up at them "run get out of Vale now" as he says it someone jumps on his back and bites his neck he screams and stumbles off the wall and into the group they start mauling him ripping off skin and flesh as this goes on all team RWBY can do is watch in shock then a grenade went off some got back up ones head was loose when it stood up its head fell back and looked at them and roared the others looked at them and started to run in their direction "run" Ruby says and they sprint down the street. After a minute of running a van with spikes on the front plows through and slides in front of them then the side door opens and they see a man with a turret "get down" he yells they all drop to the ground. They look behind them to see their pursuers drop down "get in" he yells they jump up and run into the van "get us out of here" "not a problem" the driver says and steps on the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter was a preview chapter so enjoy this full chapter

After an hour of driving the van stops at an old hotel the driver was the first out he moved to the front of the van the rest get out and move to the front to see someone from the group that was chasing them he was stabbed through the stomach and was trying to grab the driver "hello there my undead friend how are you" he says to it. Weiss and Blake give him a strange look while Ruby was throwing up then he pulls out a revolver with a long barrel he takes the barrel and shoves it in its mouth he hooks the arms onto another spike and grabs the trigger "bye bye" he says and fires some blood splattered onto the front of the van and on his face he wipes the blood off with his shirt and pulls the body off the spike. "How many times have I told you not to do things like that especially with new people around" the other man says "a few times" "so why do you still do it" "because it's fun" he says with a smile "damn it" he says and turns to the girls "sorry about him he completely lost his mind so who are you" he asks Ruby was still sick so Weiss spoke up "I'm Weiss this is Blake, Yang, and Ruby" "pleasure to meet you I am David and this is C-man well that's what he told us" David had a dark green sweatshirt and jeans he had black hair with turquoise eyes, C-man had a red tank top with black pants with brown buzz cut hair and reddish eyes."So what are those things" "Blake asks "the undead" David says "you can't be serious" Weiss says "I'm serious there dead then they come back and kill you" " and you now this how" Blake asks "we were at the hospital when it happened there were many people sick then they were pronounced dead but came back and started to maul the living" as he says this something screams then it turns to a howl "I'll explain inside come on" they all go into the building after climbing a few flights of stairs they went into a hallway David turns his head to look for the room. "Here it is 27A" he says and knocks on the door then someone opens the door a muscular man with blue jeans and a tee shirt opens the door with a shot gun in his hand "come on get in" he says waving his hand they all get in and he shuts the door behind them. The living room had hammocks hanging from the ceiling as they walk in the man and David push a dresser in front of the door "there that should hold them" David says "for how long" the other man says "I don't know Jack how long do you think it will hold" he looks at the door "two minutes" "well we shall find out when it happens" David says and turns to the girls "welcome to our temporary shelter" "what do you mean temporary" Weiss asks "well across street is where are weapons are" David says "but you have weapons" "not are personal weapons that are designed for this" "wait this has happened before" Yang says "Yeah it has" the man says "ladies this is jack our engineer" "the four of us have been caught in this and when we made it back we were put in a team made to kill them" jack says "wait four" Ruby interrupts "Yeah one two three four" Jack points to each of them and points behind Ruby they turn to see the fourth member he wore all black with black hair and eyes laying on one of the hammocks he gives them all a cold stair "and this is Zeth our master of the blade" " so when exactly are we leaving" Weiss asks "tomorrow morning we'll head to the hotel and Ruby please don't get sick again because there's going to be more of them and what they do to fresh bodies is" David stopped there because he didn't want to explain it.

It had been a few hours everyone went to sleep the four girls took the bedrooms. All of them sleep silently except for Ruby who couldn't go to sleep after a nightmare "I need a drink" she says to herself and walks into the hall she tiptoes to try not to wake anyone up as she walks into the living room she notices one hammock was empty she looks around and sees David sitting on the balcony with a sniper rifle she walks over to him "David what are you doing" she asks "someone has to keep watch" he says not taking his eye out of the site "how long have you been up" "all night" "what why" she says in surprise "well I don't sleep as much anymore ever since I got caught in this" he says "well can I stay I can't get any sleep" she asks "sure" he says and she sits next to him. "so have seen anything" Ruby says trying to make conversation "no just zombies" he says "where" she asks "here use these" he hands her a pair of binoculars "I still can't see them" David flips a switch on them then everything turns green "oh I see them wait what are they doing there crawling around" David looks in that direction he sees multiple zombies crawling on their hands and feet "wolf zombies" he says "what" Ruby asks "there pack hunter zombies like wolves they have great speed hearing and smell" he says "I first encountered them in the forests outside Vacuole" "what do we do about them" Ruby asks "during the day there's no problem they hunt at night" he says. After a few hours of sitting there Ruby started to feel extremely tired she couldn't keep her eyes open then she finally falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**( sorry about the late chapters but it's hard considering I have school, and I tried to figure out David's semblance, but for those of you who read my first story The Faunus of Grim then you know what it is) Ruby woke up the next morning but she was in her room "David must have carried me back here" she says stretching "What what do you mean they left" she hears Weiss yelling she gets up and walks into the living room "listen they went to get the weapons and they should be back soon" Ruby walks in to see Weiss yelling at David "what's going on" she asks "the other three left and who knows if they'll come back" Weiss yells "Weiss have some faith in them" Yang interrupts "why should I" "because they helped us" Ruby snaps "what if they take what we have" Weiss says "what do would you have I we would want we can't use money because it's worthless now" David snaps at her " how dare you speak to me that way" she yells "it's bad enough we are in this situation" "**

"Weiss be quiet even if we are stuck in this were in it together and we have to trust each other if we want to survive" Blake yells "and besides they could have let us die, but they didn't"  
"Blake's right we have to work together" Ruby says  
"And you think it's bad know it's only going to get worse" David says "these things adapt gaining extra physical abilities like increased speed" "do you also mean the wolves" Ruby asks "no those are mutations of the disease depending on the DNA used"  
"DNA what are you talking about"Blake asks. David sits there for a monument before he explains "my father caused this he was a Faunus bent on destroying humans it was made to kill them then die with the host but then it took control of the body and turn them into infected which affects human and Faunus"  
"How are you a Faunus" Weiss asks "it's In my blood, but I don't have the traits" as he says that Jack, C-man, and Zeth burst through the door and slam it behind them  
"We have to go know" Jack says tossing David a rifle "what's happing" he asks  
"We got the kingdom of Vale trying to kill us" C-man says David gets up and walks on the balcony. At least a thousand infected are sprinting to their location "grab your stuff were leaving" they run to there rooms to grab their weapons then a engine roars from the living room they run back and see a air ship out side the balcony "let's go" David yells. Yang sprints forward and jumps to the airship  
"Nailed it" she says. Weiss, and Blake jump at the same time Blake lands perfectly but Weiss loses her footing and almost falls Zeth grabs her arm and pulls her to him "alright Ruby your up" as he says this infected start pounding on the door she sprints and jumps on the airship and David right behind her the door closes and they fly from the building but the infected were still following them after maneuvering over buildings they lost them.

A few minutes passed then "David seven survivors fighting infected coming from all sides" David looks at the camera for the frontal gun "alright pull the airship over to that park Jack when we get on cover fire Zeth help me get them over here Ruby, Blake you two are probably the most affective in this situation" David opens the side door then him and Zeth jump down then Ruby, Blake follow. When they jump down they notice who the survivors were it was all of team JNPR, Sun, Neptune, and Penney. "Blake, Ruby thank Dust you guys are here" Juane says and continues to fight David was fighting with Jaune and Pyrrha and Zeth was with Ren and Nora. David's weapon was a spear and Zeth's were two blades that came out the top of his arms (weapon from predator) after a few minutes of holding them back to them it seemed like there was no end to them.  
"So you guys wouldn't happen to have oh I don't lobos some sort of plan" Sun asks  
"Just get ready to follow me" David says. He grabs Sun, and Neptune he pulls them back then transforms into a death stalker and plows through the horde in front of him the others follow him and head for the park once their out of the alley way David turns back to human and continues to run "Jack some cover fire please" as if on cue missiles landed on the infected Jack was on top of the air ship shooting is multi shot rocket launcher (Juniors weapon from the yellow trailer) everyone jumped into the airship "ladies and gentle man please keeps your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and hold on everyone falls back as the ship bursts forward Weiss curses under her breath when "Weiss could you please get off of me" she noticed she had landed on Neptune she quickly gets up her face blushed a little bit them there was a loud bang Yang had David pinned to the wall "you've got some explaining to do" she says


	4. Chapter 4

**David explains what's going on to everyone else.**

"Now for the difficult part, since my family is Faunus I was discriminated then one day I was in my father's lab then two people grabbed hold of me and forced me onto a table a third one grabbed a syringe and filled it with two of my father's chemical weapons one was this disease that's happing now" Neptune points his gun at him

"Neptune" Sun yells

"Your one of them" he says Blake smacks the gun out of his hand

"You are not shooting him" she says with a angry look

"Alright let's all calm down" Sun says standing between them.

"That's why it's difficult to explain" David interrupts "the second chemical was a Grimm DNA mixture it was made to enhance a person's strength, speed, and endurance but it was never completed, but it still worked because when he injected he said "when you die we will kill the rest of your kind" that's when it happened my eyes went black and armor grew on my skin and I killed them I didn't mean, to but I did, and what was left is not good to share"

It had been a few hours and everyone had fallen asleep David had taken the controls. Ruby shot up from where she was laying and looked around she made sure everyone was alright. David got up from his seat and walked to her  
"Are you alright" he asks

"No" she says and cries into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her.

"Listen we're going to a safe place alright you and your friends are our top priority" Ruby hugs him tighter but David fells his chest titan

"Why do I feel this way I want to protect them but Ruby fells more important for some reason" he thinks to himself but pushes the thought aside

"thank you" Ruby says then something smacked the wind shield it was covered by giant wings so they couldn't see it

"What is that" Ruby shaking a little bit. It moved its wings to the side and showed a human with long knife like teeth, and wings connected under its arms It gave a high pitch scream and flew up

"David what was that" Ruby asks

"Bats" he says and four loud thuds hit the roof of the ship Jack shot up from the thud.

"What the hell was that" Jack asks

"Bats what else" David says. Jack picks up his weapon and raided it over his shoulder and opens the side door. One hangs his head over the doorway and screams

"Fuck you" He says and knocks its head off. "Where are the rest I'll take there heads off to". The ship veers to the left C-man jumps to the cockpit

"Found them and there not happy" he says David goes to the front and sees them tearing apart the engine

"Shit" he says as the engine explodes and the ship spins out of control everyone grabs something and holds on. Ruby held onto David tight then everything went black.

(Cliff Hanger that's one thing that makes a story good.  
Also I apologize for the late chapter, but school is back and I don't have free time.)

  
**  
**


	5. Davids skill

David opened his eyes he was lying in the street he turned his head and saw everyone fighting infected but he couldn't hear anything he tilted his head back and saw Yang clutching Ruby with tears in her eyes.

Ruby was white and blood dripping from her head. David with the rest of his strength reached for her he grabbed her hand and held it. He closed his eyes and a green aura formed around him and Ruby.

Yang looked at them and tried to say something but no words came. The light stopped and Ruby started to move she opened her eyes and looked at her

"Yang what happened" she asked. Yang hugged her and didn't answer her but when she tried David shot up from where he was laying he walked to the street and gave a roar that echoed down the street.

Everything was still even infected stopped and stared at him. One infected sprinted at him but before he could reach him he grabbed it by the neck.

The infected sank its teeth and nails into his arm he stepped on its feet and pulled its head off he pushed the body over and sprinted to the crowd of infected. As he did he transformed to a bail wolf and made his way to the center of the horde

Back at Ruby and Yang

"Yang what's happening" Ruby asks. Yang couldn't do anything but stare at the infected horde that David was in

"Yang" she came back to reality

"David went berserk and is now fighting a horde on his own" Yang said

"What I have to help" Ruby fell on the ground as she tried to get up

Back at the group everyone stares at the fight until

"Well I'm not sitting on my ass and letting David have all the fun" C-man says and pulls out a giant revolver with a bayonet on the end

"I agree with him we can at least help" Jaune says and readies himself

"Well then let's go" Zeth says and runs forward.

After killing the infected everyone rested by the airship David was still acting like an infected and Nora was mimicking him

"Well we better setup a camp we can't go anywhere tonight" Jack says

"Who died and made you leader" Weiss asked

"David"

"He's right there" David stood there with blank stair on his face and Nora mocking it.

"Why did he not come out of his infected form yet" Jaune asked

"He can't really do anything about that" Jack says

"Well he better come out soon because to thank him" Yang says

"What do you mean thank him" Sun asked. Yang didn't say anything for a minute then she broke down in tears. Jack walked over to comfort her

"What happened Yang" he asked in a low tone

"She almost died" she managed to say

"Who"

"Ruby" Zeth came out of the wrecked air ship "the shock from the impact made her heart start to fail if it hadn't been for David she wouldn't have made it" as if on cue Ruby stepped out of the airship her legs were shaking.

"What's wrong" Pyrrha asked

"She needs to walk around to help the blood flow" Zeth said

" actually I want to talk to David" Ruby's voice was quiet it almost sounded as if she he'd just woken up

"You can't" Sun said, Blake elbowed him

Neptune jumps in "what Sun is saying is that he's not able to talk because of his infected mode or what ever it is"

Ruby looked at David and tried to walk over to him she stumbled a little but made it to him and wrapped her arms around him

"David I don't know if you can hear me but thank you" she hugged him with all of her strength.

( finally finished that chapter and now for two things you the readers can do  
1. If you have your own made up infected type send me details and I'll put it in the story

2. A question "what type of zombie in most games were you don't see it that much but it's hard to kill"


End file.
